The Boldness of Bet
by Lady Neeva
Summary: A Bunch of Short Stories set in the Expanded Universe. Starring Jaina as Jay Jay, Jacen as Cow, and all of that good stuff. DISCOUNTIUNE UNTIL HAVE AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS.
1. Chapter 1: Twin's Day Out

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 1: Twin's Day Out

**Note: Bet is Jada Luke's eldest daughter, born 17 years before the rest came along, Lei is Leia, Ham is Han, Jay Jay=Jaina, Cow=Jacen, and Anakin=Rudolph**

11 year old Bet stared at the waterpark entrance. She had a really bad feeling about this. Rudolph the more whinny, and Cow the extremely whinny, but mainly because she totally abhorred water parks.

She remembered (vaguely) when she was around one, and Shirina (her mom) took her to a water park on Coursant. She nearly drowned when she accidently dove down a series of slides and tubes and dived into 1000 feet deep of water. She wondered how she survived, probably because of her amazing force skills.

Or her mom was a amazing diver.

Anyways, she remembered getting out alive, and was screaming all of the events of the day at the Coursanti water park to Luke later that day. Then Shirina disappeared.

And right now, Luke was most likely having a Twin's Day Out with Lei, Since Ham (Who looked especially grumpy) was here.

Bet dived into the water, gracefully dived 10 feet, and slowly came up. It was a beautiful moment, then-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, A JELLYFISH!"

It sounded a lot like Rudolph, or cow. For all she knew, one of the boys couldn't swim well.

**A/N: Inspired by going to the C.C. beach last week, where some locals warned us about the Jellyfishes and actually showed us one. This is my first story on this FanFic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gift Giving

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 3: Gift Giving

**Note: Bet is four years old**

It was something.

Luke really wasn't sure what it was, as with most of the things his children gave him. In this case, the thing looked just like a rope, or a mass of colored things knotted together. Anyways, it looked better than most of the things Shirina Diarb, a former Jedi knight, have given him that was actually made by her own hands.

Then Shirina died.

He wasn't that familier with what Jada Aira Rhiannon Swanntje Elita Havily Olencia Lelia Eonthilde or Jada A.R.S.E.H.O.L.E. Amidala Skywalker Diarb did at her preschool. He was always taught at home by Aunt Beru.

Then _she_ died.

_Kriff it, why is everyone dying now?_ Luke thought, as he held up the thing that resembled a belt. Oh well, at least there wasn't a Intergalactical space war going on.

As if.

Luke planned to send Jada off to boarding school on Naboo as soon as fall came. It was only Christmas, after all.

He wondered what his sister and her kids send him.

Luke fumbled in his bag to find a 'Happy Birthday' card from her kids and a book on Pre-Republica Hairstyles from Lei.

_Well,_ Luke thought, at _least she didn't send me a bag of dog poodoo like she did last year._

**A/N: The really long name for Bet was from that Darthipedia article on Leia Organa. ( Leia Michaela Natasha Odessa Tianna Arianna Wilhelma Helena Opalina Regina Edwina Solo)**


	3. Chapter 3: Yo Mama's so fat and ugly

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 2: Yo Mama's so fat and Ugly….

" Yo Mama's so fat and ugly that God told her that there was no room in heaven for her, and the Devil said that there was no place in hell for her."

Several Padawans gasped.

Tenel Ka (nicknamed Tennis shoes) accusingly turned her Xanadu grey eyes to Cow, who had said those very words. Even Rudolph stopped fidgeting with his leopard spot glasses.

" Yo Mama's so fat that her BMI's measured in acres."

Jay Jay stifled a giggle. Cow glanced up, glared at her, and started to speak.

" Yo Mama's so fat and ugly….

" Break it up kids, break it up," Luke had to yell as he pushed through the crowd, " You two will have a little talk in my office."

Bet briefly glanced at the two padawans being lead away by her father. She heard, ( Old gossip from Jay Jay. Also, Rudolph actually spit that out at the 16th annual family reunion party. Cow wasn't too happy about that.) that Cow PWNed Tennis shoes's arm off during sparring practice two years ago because she won't laugh at his lame jokes.

She was just on vacation and decided to visit Yavin 4 for a bit.

Bet sighed. She was so glad that she was a senator, not a Jedi.

**A/N: Inspired by that Yo Mama article on Darthipedia. Also, by the annoying boys at my lunch table in Fifth grade who kept insulting each other with Yo Mama jokes. **


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Talbotians

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 4: Rude Talbotians

**Note: Shmi is Ben's twin.**

"Them kriffing purblind idiots!"  
>It was the first thing Luke Skywalker heard when his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, his daughter, Jada Aira Rhiannon Swannje Elita Havily Olencia Lelia Eonthilde Amidala Skywalker Diarb, and his son, Ben Carsyn Rice Aidan Petuna Amidala Skywalker Jade walked into their apartment on the 4,000th level of Coursant.<p>

Mara abruptly through her COACH bag at Shmi, then flopped down into the nearest sofa.

"What happened?" Luke asked, flopping down next to her.

" Kriff their mothers. They arses yelled at me SIX times just because Ben was running around the dressing room! I didn't even get to buy anything. They were all 'He's going to get hurt.'"

" Who exactly do you mean by 'they'?"

" The Talbotians, also known as the-people-who-work-in-Talbot. You know, the store on the 3,987th level of the Koursa mall." Bet informed Luke.

" Oh, I've been there, mainly because Jada dragged me there," Luke answered " What did you do with them?"

" Oh, we kinda did a little mind trick…" Mara anwered with a wicked grin.

**A/N: Inspired by those rude people who works at Talbots. My mom took me and my little brother there, and he was running around, so the 'Talbotians' were constantly complaining. ( They were having a 50% off sale!)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Armpit of Naboo

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 5: The Armpit of Naboo

The heat was unbearable.

In Naboo, even in the spring, there wasn't a day where it wasn't over 90 degrees.

On Tatooine, it was even hotter.

It was one of the reasons why people always rush to Coursant /turn on AC all the time.

In Summer.

Bet decided that staying on Coursant was better ( After all, Coursant was temperated) but Luke insisted that they should go on a trip to Padmé Island on Naboo. It sounded good, until they got to Theed. The air was so hot that she wondered how the natives could walk around in such smelting heat.

They were used to it.

When they got to Padmé Island, it was somewhere cooler, but still around 85 degrees. It was a beautiful scene, with the tall looming mountains and sparkling azure water, until Luke's four-wheeler somehow got stuck in the soft sand of Padmé Beach.

It took an hour for the patrols to arrive, and by then , Bet was nearly from lack of water.

So much for warning signs.

**A/N: We live in the Costal region of Texas, and it's always over 100 degrees in the summer, and -0 in the winter. Even in my room, the coolest place in my house.**


	6. Chapter 6: Where art thou?

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 5: Where art thou?

**Note: Bet is fourteen years old**

"Where art thou are my pants?"

Mara snickered. Bet rolled her eyes. Her dad was getting total psycho on all the 'Yodaspeare' thing. He was doing _Romance and Jubilent_. She wondered what he was doing next, _Twentieth night?_

Something like that.

All she really new was that Luke decided to direct a play before summer started. Prodeuction started 3 weeks ago, the play was 5 days away, and she still didn't know who the main character was!

He properly matched Jay Jay and that Zack boy together. Or something. All she knew was that Jay Jay was going to play the part of Jubilent.

Jada looked up from her cereal at Mara telling ( or rater, screaming) that his pants were on the top of the washer!

Oh well, at least she get to go see the play!

5 standard days later, 8:30 p.m.

The red curtains were thrust open, the spotlights turned on, and-

"Ohmigod!"

On the stage, Jay Jay was Jubilent, her face grumpy, her hair in 4 strand boxbraids (Braids!), but behind her, Romance was-

_Cow?_

Oh well, this is going to be a long, long night.


	7. Chapter 7: The Big, Hot Thing

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 7: The Big, Hot thing

It was Hot.

It was so hot that Bet thought she didn't really need to think of it, since it happened every year.

But 90% off sale on bras at Valterra's Secret? _oh my force_.

Thank force she didn't bring Den along, since he'll be whiny about having to miss the big T-shirt giveaway at Lacy's.

But this was a sithy good deal!

~Up on a 'tree' nearby~

"Move over, Cow! I can't see anything-ugh!"

"Hold on, Rudolph, I'm trying to see what sis is doing!"

Cow and Rudolph were up on the tallest, um, tree in near the Koursa mall. ( Which was actually a giant

commercial billboard featuring a underwear model standing on a tree. Which, was funny, since the guy

was wearing a pair of tiger striped briefs from KC. Also, one of those whacky things that Uncle Luke used

to wear.) They were spying on their big sis Jay jay the smart and Bet the awesome. (Not to them)

Unfortunately, There wasn't much to see, since they were shopping for bras.

Until Tennis shoes came along.

Cow basically drool when he saw her, until Rudolph went "Cow, watcha looking at, gimme the

binoculars! I wanna see! Give the kriffing thing to me, or-_BONK!_"

Little brothers can be SO annoying

Cow would have to give an explanation to Lei why Rudolph had a huge buise on his forehead, and why

was a _half-nekked boy hanging upside down from a billboard?_

He'll have to do some explaining later.

" Her Excellency! Friend Jaina! " Tennis shoes called after her BFF's, copper herringbone braids flying.

She had donned her civillan clothing instead of those animal skins everyone was tired of.

Bet and Jay Jay were already at the counter, their hands full of bras. She simply refused to call them by

Their nicknames.

~Still on the 'tree'~

" Why isn't Tahiti here? Did her adoptive Tusken Raider parents make her stay on Tatoounie?"

" No. Shut _up! _I'm trying to see Tennis shoes. If Bet sees me, shes's going to do you know what to me-

Forcedamn it!"

~Down at the mall, just at the front of the mall~

When the trio- Bet, Jay Jay, and Tennis shoes- were heading out of the mall's entrance, Bet suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. She looked up at the billboard, her Benitoite eyes narrowing she stared at a boy in binoculars staring right at the trio, and another boy dangling upside soen.

"You." She fumed.

CHOP! HISS! BONK!

~A quarter of a standard hour later, after much screaming a a lot of burning hair and bottoms, back at the Solo's apartment, 5000 level~

" Oh my force, what happened to you two?"

It was the first thing Leia Organa said to her two sons as they walked through the door, burnt and scorched.

" Bet used every kind of the force she knew on us."

" You're kidding. If Jada used all the forces on you, you'll be dead. (Or at least more than burnt) And _I told you not to mess with her!_ Young man, you two are grounded for two standard weeks! Why are all my brother's kids weird?" said Lei as she dialed Luke's number on her Holophone…

**A/N: Although there has never been a 90% off sale on bras, on Victoria's Secret, I kinda wish there was one. And the whole brother thing was based on personal experience. My own elementary-aged younger brother throw stuff and yells.**

**But he's smart, just like my mom.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of Bet

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Bet

_From Neeva's misc. ramblings, also know as The Diary of Lady Neeva-_

I was with Lillika one day, doing the usual, water marbling ( one of those days where Here Excellency Senator Diarb of the Chormell Sector isn't screaming at us in Gunganese mainly because she's grumpy from the result of PMS. As for 'they', I mean her security and handmaids, as with Lillika.

Yep, I'm personal security. I'm Lady Janeeva, Lady Neeva.)

Then Her Excellency comes in, yelling 'Neeva!', causing me to knock over my pot.

Which probably ruined my nails and cuticle, but I don't really care now. (Neither does Lillika. It's not like she got what I have to do.)

I have to write a whole series on her life! ( But at least I'll get a raise!)

Here's what she said:

After she led me up to her stone manor ( For some reason, Jada always like tall, tower-like structures, even though I tell her that it can be pretty hot in summer. Also, she's living on Naboo until the next session of Congress.), up the flight of stairs, ( boots ringing. They're Jada's.) and into her cool room. She walked to her oak table, absentmindly tucking a strand of ash blond hair back into her Gibraltar bun. _My _midback length ebony hair was plaited into a five-strand English braid.

" So" She begined. Swallowed. Stopped, then continued, " On Saturaday nights, I used tell you, Lady Neeva, and the other handmaids about the tales of my childhood."

I nearly rolled my sepia eyes in exasperation. More like torture. Most of the handmaids have to take turns writing down what comes out of her mouth. EVERY SATURADAY.

" And I assign you a project to write a series of chapters about my memories. Consider it a autobiography. You can publish it on your blog."

I couldn't help but ask, "What do I call it, and which story should I begin with?"

She answered, " You can call it whatever you want. Just nothing embarrassing. Something to do with my nickname, Bet. And began with a nice, decent story."

Ugh. Well, at least I have SOMETHING to do. Now, WHERE'S THE REST OF THE HANDMAIDEN'S JOURNALS THAT CAN MAKE MY ASSIGHMENT _SO_ MUCH EASIER?


	9. Chapter 9: F for Feud Part I

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 2: F for Feud Part I

"Jacen Solo, I'm going to stick your lightsaber so far up your kriffing arse, it's going to come out of your mouth!"

Jay Jay was walking down the stairs, dressed in burnt orange, bra-strap length hair hanging free, her face as mad as hell.

"Cow," Rudolph elbowed his brother, " What is wrong with her today. Wait-" Rudolph gave Cow a sly grin. " You played a prank on her, right?"

" Well," Cow replied, shoving food into his mouth. " I 'borrowed' her tampons for my homework."

"Oh." said Rudolph, shoving food into his bowl, " She looks like that time at the 8th grade dance when Mom hand her the wrong lightsaber."

" Yeah." Cow snorted " Tell me about it."

" Anakin and Jacen Solo, " Jay Jay basically yelled her lungs out " Shut up before I gag you, bind you, and make you two listen to Bet's 2 hour lecture about Mensturation."

" Ugh," Cow suddered slightly, remembering the last time she did that.

" And for now-" Jay Jay started as she dropped 2 roaches on the top of the boys' heads, causing them to shriek.

4 standard hours later, behind the main garage, just under the shade of the roof-

" Hey, Tennis Shoes, how did you braid your hair into three-strand braids after Cow cut off your arm at your first lightsaber practice _ever?_"

" Shut up. First of all, it's Tenel KA, second, Her Excellency-"

" Guys, Guys, stop arguing!"

Bet, jay Jay, and Tennis Shoes were behind the main garage where Luke kept his speeder. Tennis Shoes and Jay Jay ditched sparring to duccuess their plans, while Bet basically ditched Gunganese II just to come to Yavin 4.

" So, Jay Jay," Bet said to Jaina " Your brother did something to you again. The Tampon Incident. Okay, what should we do, melt their hands off?"

" Pwn their arms off!" Tennis Shoes put in, a little too zealous.

Jay Jay just stared. " Why are you 2 talking about arms?"

" The PWNing Accident." Tennis Shoes replied.

" Ditto." Bet added quietly.

" Oh." Jay Jay said. She turned on Tennis Shoes " T, do you have anything to say?"

Tennis leaned in, and murmured " I have an idea..."

2 hours later, after capturing the Solo brothers and gagging them , binding them, such, IN the who-knows-how-old-this-is gargage-

"Cow, what's going on? Someone drag us out of the hall whiloe I was chatting with Tahiti, and nwo-" Rudolph strained at the ropes that were binding his arm behind the chair. " We're in Uncle Luke's musty garage!"

" I swear I felt Tennis Shoes' elbow on my back, and saw a shadow of a six-foot-tall girl. Wait-" His eyes grew big in Shock. "Bet!"

A/N: Part II coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: F for Feud Part II

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 10: F for Feud Part 2

"I am gonna kill her," Cow grit his teetch, still straining at his binds, " I'm going to kill _them_." Cow refered to the trio.

" Do you have a knife or something?" Rudolph asked

" No, even if I did, we still can't get out of this garage 'cause it's _locked!_."

"Great."

-Near evening, in the main hall of the Jedi Academy-

"Where are they," Luke asked as the sun was going down, " Where Are those kids?"

When no one answered, he just had to wait.

At the same time, still in the main garage-

" I'm so thirsty. I haven't been to the 'fresher in 4 hours, and- "

"Would you quit whining? I've almost got the rope off, and-"

At that moment, three people in Jacques in the trunk masks appeared, holding various shaving and cutting tools.

" Surprise!" they yelled.

CHOP! HISS! BONK!

-Half an Standard hour later, in the Jedi Academy main hall-

After their 'heroic' ordeal, Cow and Rudolph stragged to the main hall, bedraggled and thirsty. The first they enc ountered was Tahiti, who kinda shrieked-

"Oh my Force, what the kriff happened to your-'' She started as she clasped a hand to her mouth.

" It's okay, Tahiti, someday, I am going to get back at _them._"

A bit later, after Luke found them, in his office-

" Didn't your mother tell you to not mess with those girls? Look what you get, bald heads! You have to make up for your classes!"

Cow protested " But, they-"

" You've aleady ran out of excuses, get out, and wear a hat until your hair grows back!"

Cow and Rudolph fled out the door.

A/N: Based on V for Vendetta, the part where Natalie Portman got her head shaved.


	11. Chapter 11: Mistaken Identity

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 11: Mistaken Identity

"Oh my Force, who painted that ugly picture of you? Your eyes looks so lifeless and glassy!"

"Bet-"

"I mean, look at it, your hair's so limp and all, and who painted a freckle there-"

"BET! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! THAT'S A PICTURE OF GRANDMA AMI!"

"Oh."

Jay Jay can see why Bet mistaken Ami for her. They looked almost alike, except for one thing-

Grandma wore white when posing. Jay Jay wore black.

It couldn't 've been more obvious.

"You look _exactly_ like her. Never noticed that before, since I've only seen two pictures of Grandma when she was young, and all of them was taken when she was a baby."

"I see. You look like her too. Well, you look a bit like your dad, but otherwise, a bit like Grandma."

Bet and Jay Jay were at Varykino vacationing, since they had nothing else to do all summer. Tennis Shoes

Went back to Hapes for a summer, while Cow and Rudolph were on Corellia with their Dad.

_Thank Force_, Jaina thought, _that they aren't staying with us for another summer_, remembering the previous summer on Coursant, where they broke her porcelain jar.

Bet always stayed on Naboo, at least for the last two summers. This summer, her dad honeymooning with Mara Jade.

_Again._

"I think we can do something to alter the painting of Ami so she doesn't look so much like you," Jada said as she set to work, " I think we'll add that big blot of paint here, and that there…"

Evening, after dinner-

At night, as Padmé was getting ready for bed, she went over to the painting of herself that she often looked upon at nights. As she came close, she reliazed there was something wrong with it,

She came close, straining her nightsight eyes, then she gasped.

"JADA AIRA RHIANNON SWANNJE ELITA HAVILY OLENCIA LELIA EONTHILDE AMIDALA SKYWALKER DIARB! HOW DARE YOU TURN MY PAINTING INTO A PICTURE OF A BEAR!"


	12. Chapter 12: Sith Worshipper

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 12: Sith Worshipper

"Bet, why do Mom and Dad wear Black?"

_Bet._ It was kinda suprising these days that even five year olds were beginning to call her Bet.

"Shmi," Bet asked her younger sister, "didn't you ask Mara and Dad?"

"Yeah, but Mom was chopping fruit and Dad was reading a Holozine on lawnmowers."

Jada shook her head. It was amazing how ignorant her parents were of their kids.

The best reasons Bet could think of were these;

"Mara wears black because she thinks it looks sexy on her (Even though she's 48)," Jada told Shmi "And Dad wears Black becuase..." Bet thought for a moment, "...he's a Sith Worshipper!"

Bet just hoped that Shmi wouldn't tell _that_ to her parents.

Epilogue

"That was intresting. Really, who calls their parents a Sith Worshipper!"

Jay Jay, Bet, and Tennis Shoes were in Wal-Mart doing...nothing. Apparently, they didn't have anything else to do on a Saturaday.

"You better give a good excuse, because if Shmi tell..."

"No, she won't, because I gave her a mind wipe!"

The two just stared at Bet in shock.

"You did _what_?"

A/N: My explaination on why Mara and Luke always wear black all the time. At least, half of it.


	13. Chapter 13: More and More

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 12: More and More

"Oh my Force, Jay Jay, are you wearing Cow's clothes?"

Bet and Jay Jay were in McGregor's, slurping fruit smoothies.

"Yeah, " Jay Jay replied, lazily swirling her straw around. "I ran out of brown and orange suits in the middle of the school year."

"You could borrow Tennis Shoes' clothes."

"Tennis Shoes only have so much clothes, besides, I'll look like a barbarian in them."

"So, let's go shopping-," Bet said as she gathered all her things up, "-After you finish your smoothie."

At the Koursa mall-

"20 paIrs of bras! Do you know how much that cost? Mom and Dad will kill me."

"They won't notice, and you can blame it on Cow and Rudolph."

"Yeah," Jay Jay said slyly, "Unless…"

At the Solo's Apartment-

"Anakin and Jacen Solo, how dare you make your older sister wear your old clothes!"

"Wait, we didn't-" Rudolph protested.

"Go to your room, you are grounded for two weeks!"

"Bet." Cow fumed.

A/N: I thought of this when I reminded myself that I need to buy more tennis shoes.


	14. Chapter 14: Being Jay Jay

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 14: Being Jay Jay

Jay Jay was sitting in a cockpit, having some intimacy before a big battle. She was eating a roast beef sandwich, and suddenly decided to call Bet.

After all, it was like, 6 months since she saw her.

She dialed Bet's number on her HoloPhone(713-123-7654), then one of Bet's handmaiden answered:

"May I help You?"

"This is Jaina Solo. I would like to speak to Jada Aira Rhiannon Swannje Elita Havily Olencia Lelia Eonthilde Amidala Skywalker Diarb."

"Coming right up."

Jay Jay heard the 'phone being handed to another person, some static, and a person cursing in Nubian. Finally-

"Eh, Jay Jay, Quoi de nuef?" Bet practically screamed in Nubian.

" Oh hey, Bet. Look, I'm in my X-Wing, just enjoying some privacy before the stupid, ugly battle begins. My arses-of-a-brothers are in the next X-Wing. Wait, where are you?"

"Session du Congres, Outre-"

"Session at Congress! It's midterm!"

"En fait, je suis dans mon dortoir, jetant des grues en papier à mon colocataire. Réalisez-vous combien cela est ennuyeuse? Bien sûr, je ne vais pas le commerce dans ma vie pour la vôtre, mais encore."

"Would you talk in Basic?"

"Aucun. Mais je peux parler en Hutt."

_Great._

"So I have to talk in Nubian, too?"

"No, I'm switching back to Basic. I've spent the entire day speaking commands to stupid senators in Gunganese, Nubian, Ewok, Yuzhan Vong, Old Corellian, and who-knows-what."

"So you were with the senators! Gungans speak Ewok?"

"Yeah, and May the Force Be With you on this mission."

"Wait-"

Bet hung up.

A/N: I know this is in French…I used a help of an Online translator. After all, I watched Persepolis the whole day.


	15. Chapter 15: Meltdown of the Core

The Boldness of Bet

Chapter 15: Meltdown of the Core

**Note: Aaya is Bet's BFF**

Aaya Kineta was sitting near a window, scribbling Echani in her notebook during a exceptionally boring Algebra class when the school's AC broke down. Apparently, the heat was so unbearable that even the AC melt down.

So, the smartest thing Mrs. Keladry (The Algebra teacher) did was NOT make paper fans and flap their way through a whole period, but to take them outside.

Still, it was unbearably hot.

While she was trying to do her Algebra homework, she was always distracted by two most annoying boys in her class: Arrogant Connor Kuro and Hayden McIntire. They stole girl's flair pens and annoyingly talked in the middle of class.

While looking at a pine tree(with the boys under it), inspiration stuck.

When no one was looking, Aaya slowly, gingerly, started climbing the tree she was stationed under, branch by branch, until she climbed near the top.

Aaya lit a match, then abruptly threw it to the other side.

At first, no one noticed, but about 30 standard minutes later, Connor noticed something was wrong. He sniffed the air and smelled smoke. Then he realized-

HIS ASS WAS ON FIRE!

Connor ran a full circle around the pine tree, and started screaming. Hayden,(Who just noticed) screamed for Master Keladry. She came over, and slapped Connor _very hard_ with a blanket.

Meanwhile, under a tree, far, far, away, Aaya was enjoying the scene before her.

**A/N: Based on the hot, Texas Heat.**


End file.
